


The Mascots

by EpicKiya722



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Aesthetics, DC/Marvel crossover, DCU - Fandom, Gen, Marvel - Fandom - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Aesthetics for the 'mascots' of DC and Marvel. Narrators for the series, anonymously.





	1. Marvel & DC

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC and I don't own Marvel. However, I own the narrators for the series. Background information and their aesthetics will show up in the next two chapters.

Marvel and DC.

For years, there's been some rivalry between the two. Whether it's over who has better storylines, characters, recently movies, all that stuff.

Some peeps go for Marvel, for their better grip on realistic issues and for the sake they nabbed most of the Chris actors first.

Some peeps will go for DC, for their natural talent of animated shows and movies or that Batman nostalgic feel you get whenever said Dark Knight shows up.

Whatever it may be, there's gonna be some war.

But that's not always the case.

There's people in this world that find both DC and Marvel great. Like this author.

Honestly, DC and Marvel is appealing to me because even they share a lot of similarities, they're also so different.

 Yes, there's been times when I say "Hey, I think this DC character can beat this Marvel character." or "I rather visit Wakanda than Themyscira right now."

(I actually would visit both places. Makes me happy Florence Kasumba has been to both.)

But there's times I will legit tell you if you ask who I think is better, my reply will be with the straightest face I can manage and say, "Don't ask me that again. I can't choose. Don't tell me to choose. That's like asking if air or water is more essential to living."

It's just how I think as a person, okay? 

So! I decided to write this series to show how awesome I think they both are. It's like putting two sides to make a whole.

[DC & Marvel Major Crossover Tumblr](https://dcmarvelmajorcrossover722.tumblr.com)

 


	2. DC Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mascot/Narrator that personifies the DC Universe.

DC Girl, or just DC, is anonymously one of the narrators that tells the stories of the Marvel/DC Crossover series. She's the older sister to Marvel, born in February with the birthdate unknown.

Most peeps will find her kinda overpowering as she seems most of the time indestructible, almost god or alien-like. In reality, she's rather a big softy in the inside as she does care for the fate of man, even if the morals of a situation is all the way screwed up. DC Girl is also rather... gloomy, a walking book of dark humor and sarcasm. You could swear that she only drinks the blood of her enemies and black coffee. In all honesty, she can be cheerful and smiling with joy. Yeah, she has her moments.

Compared to Marvel, she _**is** _ the childish one, but stone-cold hard about it. Her strengths, skills, and talents would include a high sense of art, brawn, weaponry, immunity to quite a lot of things such as poisons and stupidity. Oddly enough, she seems to have way more parent issues than Marvel, too.

She also has a thing with universes, often able to identify people, places, and even times and their source.

Physically, DC Girl is slightly shorter than her younger counterpart, adorning leather, metal, and dark makeup. Like her sister, she's bronzed with dark eyes and curly hair.

 


	3. Marvel Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mascot/Narrator that personifies the Marvel Universe.

Marvel Woman, or just Marvel (or Marvel due to similar names), is anonymously one of the narrators for the DC/Marvel Crossover series. She's the youngest sister to DC Girl, born in October with the birthdate unknown.

Unlike her sister, she gives off a more human nature. Vulnerable with her emotions, but she still stays strong. She's an ambitious individual, not willing to back down from a fight no matter the trouble it gets her into. She's upbeat, more open and sociable compared to her older sister. Marvel has a sense of humor, but if need be, she will get serious. Dead serious.

Despite what people might think, she is mature. Even more mature than her sister and a great strategist. With the addition of being a strategist, she has stupendous leader skills, great knowledge of engineering, chemicals, and other sciences. While DC Girl depends on her brawn, Marvel Woman uses her smarts, taking advantage of gadgets and other elements surrounding her. 

There's also her acknowledge of the Fourth Wall, often breaking it with Marvel's Deadpool and on some occasions She-Hulk. Her sister is aware of this.

Physically, Marvel Woman is taller than her older sister, sharing the same bronzed skin and curly dark hair. Her attire is mostly tees, sweaters, jeans and sneakers.

  


End file.
